narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Wakasa Mizushima/Fanon Canon
| affiliation = , | team = (formerly) | partner = Himari Niko | family = Ayume (wife) Shintarō (son) Ryōhei (younger half-brother, presumed deceased) | rank = | academy age = 11 | chunin age = 16 | occupation = (formerly) | nature type = | jutsu = | tools = | other = and specialist }} Wakasa Mizushima is the current of under Himari Niko and one of the , wielding . Formerly, Wakasa was a member of Kirigakure’s , where he operated under the alias of Nigauri (苦瓜, lit. "bitter melon") and successfully completed many high-risk missions and assignments. It was during this time that he became known as the "Master of the Hidden Mist" due to his unique combination of Water Release techniques and . He served as a leading Anbu operative alongside his younger half-brother, Ryōhei until the latter deserted Kiri. While Wakasa was originally discriminated against by the other of Kirigakure due to his lack of a , he has managed to build a reputation for himself and has gained the respect of some of his fellow Shinobi, mainly due to his level-headed advice and hesitation to commit to violence. Currently, he lives with his family outside Kirigakure, hoping to avoid any form of active combat as he and his wife Ayume are expecting their second child. Background Early Life Wakasa was born in the during the Second Bloody Mist era of . His mother, Noe, was a normal citizen who lived on the edge of the docks outside of Kiri. She raised Wakasa on her own, and his father's identity, who was likely a local villager or fisherman, remains unknown. A few years after Wakasa was born, Noe met Taka Mizushima, a from a family, who fell madly in love with her. However, while normal citizens in the Land of Water weren't necessarily discriminated against, relations between a KG user and a non-KG user were severely frowned upon. As such, when Noe found she was pregnant, Taka doubled his efforts to keep her existence a secret, and even married another KG user to quell his family's suspicions. Wakasa's younger half-brother, Ryōhei, was born when he was six, and he found that he was marginalized even further as his mother devoted her attention to the son of her lover. Unfortunately, Taka's marriage had officially relegated Noe to the status of "mistress," and his passion for her began to cool. While Taka still genuinely cared for Noe and his son, he had become an exacting man who was prone to taking out his bouts of silent, dangerous rage on Wakasa who, to everyone's surprise, had shown that he possessed enough to perform . While Wakasa showed potential and was enrolled in a in order to prepare him for life spent in the military, his achievements were ignored by his parents as their attention was focused firmly on Ryōhei, who ended up as Taka's only male heir and KG-user. Wakasa was essentially forgotten. The Flood Conscription into the Anbu techniques to Ryōhei’s increasingly dangerous arsenal. Thus, when Ryōhei announced to Wakasa one day that he wished to join the , Wakasa agreed, if only for the reason that he knew he was powerless to tell him otherwise. When Ryōhei enrolled at the academy, the Mizushima family quickly found him and realized that he was Taka's illegitimate son. They whisked him away into the family in order to hone him into a powerful KG user, and Wakasa was left behind. While he felt some remorse over being separated from his brother, he mainly felt relieved that he no longer had to worry about having his throat slashed in his sleep. He remained in Kirigakure’s shantytown and continued working as a diver. By that time, Wakasa had become one of the most skilled divers in Kiri, and had earned enough to buy his own boat: signifying his first step towards autonomy. But what he had not realized was that, through constant exposure to the rushing power of the tides, his own chakra had begun to grow and become molded by the waves: at one with the water that surrounded him. Around this same time, Kirigakure’s Anbu found themselves short on numbers as they neared the end of the second Bloody Mist era. The suppression of non-KG shinobi had led to a significant decrease in recruits, and to compensate, Kiri’s Shinobi leaders began to scour the land for individuals with sufficient chakra levels between the ages of 12-20 to fill out both the regular forces and the Anbu. While Wakasa had heard rumors about the various disappearances taking place across Kiri, neither he nor anyone else could prove for certain that the shinobi involved. As such, he did his best to keep his head down, and for several months remained undetected. Eventually, however, the recruiters made their way to the shantytown where Wakasa lived, and a pair of disguised as fisherman observed the divers working off the coast. They picked up on Wakasa’s signature and singled him out among the other divers. In fact, Wakasa often used his chakra while diving to help him swim to even greater depths and hold his breath for longer lengths of time, and he prided himself for his ability to remain submerged for up to ten minutes or more. He had come to know the ocean well, and was initially suspicious when the new fishermen, whom he had never seen before, appeared in the bay. As the morning wore on and nothing unusual happened, however, he let his guard slip and did not observe them as closely as he should have. The shinobi recruiters waited until Wakasa made his last dive, then walked over to his boat and secured it. When he swam back to the surface and was about to emerge near his boat, he found rough hands pulling him from the water. He tried to resist as the shinobi bound his hands and feet, but was quickly overpowered as they tied him to his own boat’s anchor and threw him back over the side. As he had been given no time to regain his breath, the struggle to free himself only lasted briefly until he blacked out and sank beneath the crushing weight of the water. }} Personality Relationships Appearance Although Wakasa is of average height, he possesses a compact build and broad shoulders that serve to create a more powerful stature. While not overly muscular or massy, he has a strong figure that was crafted by years of training. As swimming is his preferred method of exercise, his physique has been honed by the water, and is characterized by a triangular shape and high muscle tone without bulk. He has thick shoulder muscles, a long flat torso, thin waist, and lean powerful legs, with his calf, arm, and abdominal muscles being quite prominent, although swimming works all of the muscle groups in the body. His wide chest cavity also means he has incredible lung capacity, which has aided him in his techniques. Wakasa’s features are somewhat masculine, with a square nose, angular jaw, and wide mouth. While he is considered by many to be somewhat handsome, he himself has described his face as being “rather forgettable,” as it is plain with commonplace features or simply easy to miss. He has found that this has actually served as an advantage while on missions in the past. Wakasa has dark brown hair that is swept over his eyes, tanned skin, and narrow, light blue eyes. He usually sports stubble on his chin, and is rarely seen without something in his mouth, whether that be his vice of choice—a cigarette—a toothpick, or a piece of straw. He typically wears a basic uniform that consists of a black, long-sleeved shirt with a high neck, arm and hand guards, dark trousers with lower leg mesh armor, standard sandals, and a flak jacket that is reminiscent of those worn by the Anbu. His Shinobi headband is tied to the strap holding his sword, which is slung across his back. Abilities While Wakasa’s skills as a shinobi were largely late to emerge, he possesses considerable prowess as a jōnin. As a former member of the Anbu, Wakasa was trained in a wide range of low-level techniques, although his strongest areas of combat are in Water Release jutsu, kenjutsu, and genjutsu. ... Chakra and Physical Prowess Ninjutsu Kenjutsu Anbu Taijutsu Nature Transformation : : : Genjutsu Intelligence Plot Trivia *Wakasa's theme song, as stated by the author, is The Beginning, by . *The kanji for Wakasa’s first name translates to "young" (若, waka), and "narrow-minded" (狭, sa). Mizushima means, somewhat obviously, "water island" (水島). *According to the databook(s): :*Wakasa’s hobbies include spending time with his family and swimming. :*Wakasa wishes to fight Ryōhei Mizushima. :*Wakasa’s most favorite food is fresh vegetables, especially cucumbers. His least favorite food is shellfish, notably clams. :*Wakasa has completed 210 official missions in total: 17 D-rank, 39 C-rank, 83 B-rank, 51 A-rank, 20 S-rank. :*Wakasa’s favorite phrase is "the earth hardens after the rain" (雨降って地固まる, ame futte chi katamaru), meaning "adversity builds character." Quotes *(Speaking about Ryōhei) "Maybe it was my own fault—that I neglected him—that he ended up a demon. That was partly the reason why I became an instructor: I wanted to prevent the same thing from happening to someone else all over again."